La Chica del Callejon
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: Era el monstro mas egoísta sobre la faz de la tierra, pero eso no me importaba en lo más minio, siempre y cuando ella fuera mía. Darkward espero que les guste.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Sumary: Era el monstro mas egoísta sobre la faz de la tierra, pero eso no me importaba en lo más minio, siempre y cuando ella fuera mía. Darkward espero que les guste.**

*** La chica del callejón ***

Como todos los días la veo venir, escucho sus pasos a lo lejos, lentos y cautos. Me escondo en un callejón oscuro protegido en las alas de la oscuridad, su mirada se posa en mí, pero ella no me puede ver, su respiración se acelera, su ritmo cardiaco se dispara y procura apresurar su andar, ese no es ningún problema para mí, mi vista la detalla; su piel blanca casi traslucida por la que claramente se puede apreciar su flujo sanguíneo que se arremolina debajo de sus mejillas, sus ojos cafés grandes y expresivos llenos de vida, su cabello castaño que vibra como si tuviera vida propia, ese andar torpe y singular; pero si duda lo que más me gusta de ella es su olor… dulce y floral, nunca en mi larga existencia había conocido nada semejante, su sangre dulce me llama, me ínsita a que la pruebe y muy pronto lo hare de eso estoy seguro, solo necesito un poco más de paciencia, ansió con locura poder pasar mis manos por toda su longitud perderme en su cuerpo y sentir la delicia de la suavidad de su piel mientras la penetro, todos esos pensamientos me tienen extasiado la mayor parte del tiempo, así que para poder concentrarme me dedico a satisfacer mi sed con cualquier insignificancia imaginándome ese momento culminante en el que su sangre corra por mis venas sintiendo como me adueño de su vida, de su cuerpo.

Otro día más pasa y ella de nuevo cruza por el mismo callejón en el que la espero con ansias a que por fin sea mía, porque ella será mía, no importa que por obtenerla a ella deje de lado a mi familia, a mi creador que tanto respeto tiene por la vida humana, pero es que el no entiende lo que su sangre significa para mí, su olor me incita a que la pruebe y que decir de su cuerpo, aunque solo espero que resista la intensidad de la pasión que ella despierta en mí y que no termine con su vida sin antes haber disfrutado de los placeres que ella me pueda ofrecer.

Por fin sea terminado la espera, hoy será mía. La espero como todos los días en el mismo punto del callejón que ella tiene que cruzar para llegar a su casa después de su trabajo, pero nadie la extrañara ya me encargue de arreglarlo todo, sus padres no la buscaran ya que piensan que se fugó con el idiota que tenía por novio, un pobre infeliz que ahora reposa en las profundidades del bosque siendo comida para los animales, me di el gusto de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente por haber osado a posar sus ojos y sus manos en el cuerpo de mi Isabella.

- Hola – le dije acercándome por detrás sin que se percatara antes de mi presencia.

- Hola? – me contesto un poco dudosa mientras escuchaba el errático palpitar de su corazón producto del susto que de debió de haber llevado al no escucharme acercarme a ella, pero eso era lo que más me gusta, su aroma se intensifica en cuanto la adrenalina corre por sus venas.

- Gustas que te acompañe? – le pregunte aun sabiendo que ella vendría conmigo.

- No muchas gracias pero no le conozco – me dijo tratando de emprender de nuevo su camino, pero se lo impedí acorralándola – déjame pasar – me pidió o mejor dicho me exigió, pero yo podía oler su miedo y lo disfrutaba.

- Creo que debo de reformar la oración, lo adecuado será que te voy a acompañar o mejor dicho tú me vas a acompañar a mí – le dije mientras pensaba que era lo mejor que quedaba en esta ocasión.

- Aléjate si no quieres tener problemas, si algo me pasa mi padre te buscara por cielo, mar y tierra hasta que de contigo – trato de amenazarme.

- Nadie te va a buscar pequeña Isabella nadie, de eso ya me encargue – le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

- Que les hiciste – me grito golpeado mi pecho, lo que me provoco carcajadas de verla tratando de luchar cuando era imposible que ella pudiera contra mí.

- A tus padres no les pasara nada siempre que me complazcas y te comportes o tenlo por seguro de que no me detendré al momento de matarlos – le dije volviendo a sonreír con maldad.

- No les vas a hacer nada, mi padre te encontrara – me dijo tratando de sonar desafiante, hay como me encantaba esta chica.

- Que crees que pueda hacer contra mi tu padre, un policía más, que fácilmente podría morir, tal vez en servicio eso se puede arreglar fácilmente y que me podrá hacer una frágil humana como tu madre, nada, ella no me puede hacer nada así como tú – le dije tomándola de las muñecas con la fuerza suficiente como para que se quedaran marcadas mis dedos alrededor de sus muñecas.

- Me estas lastimando – prácticamente chillo.

- Sabes que eso no tiene el mínimo de los cuidados verdad, así que deja de quejarte – le dije tomándola en brazos para echar a correr, cuando llegamos al lugar que le tenía preparado la deposite en el suelo, pero ella cayo de bruces contra el suelo y se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

- Porque yo? – me pregunto encarándome de nuevo.

- Porque? Eso es algo que a ti no te importa – le dije dejándola en una habitación que solo contaba con una pequeña y sucia cama, no necesitaba de más.

- Oye espera – me dijo antes de que saliera pero no me detuve, cerré con llave y salí a cenar algo por así decirlo pero estaba ansioso por llegar a lado de mi dulce postre. Cuando regrese ella está durmiendo en medio de un mar de lágrimas que salían por sus ojos cerrados, mientras ella se abrazaba a si misma – Jake – sollozaba en sueños, bien sabía yo que ella hablaba dormida, en más de una ocasión la había visto dormir en la comodidad de su dormitorio.

- Lástima, el tampoco vendrá por ti – le dije abruptamente jalándola hacia mí, ella se sobresaltó y me miro con odio.

- Que le hiciste, maldito! – me grito tratando de patearme, así que le sostuve ambas piernas con fuerza la justa para no romperle los huesos.

- De verdad quieres saber qué es lo que le paso al idiota de tu novio? – le pregunte con un brillo de maldad pura en la mirada.

- Él no tenía la culpa de nada, donde esta? – me pregunto de nuevo sin contener más su llanto.

- Claro que él tenía la culpa, de fijarse en ti, de estar contigo todo el tiempo, de posar sus asquerosas manos en tu cuerpo; pero con gusto te diré en dónde está, aunque no sé si quede mucho de él, ya que los animales carroñeros lo habrán convertido en su comida – le dije al momento que el color huía de su rostro.

- Lo mataste – dijo en un susurro seguido de un gemido ahogado.

- Claro que sí y no sabes cómo lo disfrute – le dije abiertamente.

- Eres un monstro, déjame yo no te hecho nada – me pidió con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos inconteniblemente.

- Claro que si me hiciste, esto es solo tu maldita culpa, tuya y de tu olor, me tiene desquiciado y no pienso seguir soportándolo por más tiempo – le dije antes de arrojarla de nuevo a la cama, mientras ella lloraba y trataba de golpearme. Me incline sobre ella y aspire el aroma de su cuello inmovilizándole las manos por las muñequeas.

- Que eres? – me pregunto con un hilo de voz

- Tu dueño de ahora en adelante hasta que me aburra de ti o simplemente te mate – le dije mientras le arrancaba la blusa y sentía el latido de su yugular, tenía el ritmo cardiaco errático, me estaba volviendo loco.

- Por favor – me suplico.

- Por favor qué? Descuida estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaras – dije con maldad mientras que con una mano le sostenía las suyas sobre su cabeza y con la otra le rasgaba el resto de su ropa para dejarla a mi merced, solo necesitaba desabrochar mis pantalones, estaba más que listo, comencé a pasar mi lengua por toda la longitud de su cuello saboreando su piel y el sudor producido por su miedo mientras ella no dejaba de llorar, acaricie y estruje sus pechos mientras me colocaba en su entrada, poco a poco fui adentrándome en ella y soltó un quejido bastante audible mientras sentía como atravesaba su barrera que protegía su virginidad y mis dientes penetraban su suave piel, sentí su dulce sangre en mi boca, grato fue descubrir que era más deliciosa aun de lo que olía, estaba en el éxtasis total, bebiendo de ella mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, me desconecte del mundo solo fui consciente de que tenía que parar o la mataría y quería seguir disfrutando de su sabor y de su cuerpo; cuando salí de ella prácticamente estaba inconsciente por lo que me levante de la cama, medio la cubrí y pude ver que en diferentes partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a aparecer hematomas de diversos tamaños. Al día siguiente cuando despertó estaba desorientada y comenzó a temblar sin control tal vez al abrirse paso los recuerdos del día anterior.

- Que dem.. – se interrumpió cuando se percató de mi presencia.

- Veo que lograste despertar, eso es una buena señal y espero que te vayas acostumbrando porque así será de ahora en adelante – le dije acercándole una maleta suya con ropa que tome de su casa.

- Qué demonios eres, porque tienes mis cosas, porque yo? – me grito poniéndose de pie, gritando horrorizada en cuanto descubrió los múltiples hematomas que adornaban su pálido cuerpo.

- Deja de hacer tanto alboroto, ya te dije porque tú y sabes a la perfección que soy – le dije antes de salir dejándola encerrada bajo llave, pude escuchar a la distancia como se azotaba en el suelo y comenzaba a llorar después de intentar forzar la puerta sin éxito alguno, regrese un par de horas después con un poco de comida humana para ella y después de haber bebido algo yo también, tenía que refrenarme estando con ella para no terminar matándola, quería saborearla por más tiempo.

- Qué bueno que ya te has calmado – le dije entrando de nuevo a la habitación y la encontré sentada en la cama viendo a la nada – toma, come eso no quiero que mueras... aun – le dije dándole la bolsa con comida.

- Te odio! – me grito clavando sus enormes ojos cafés ya sin vida en los míos – y me importa un carajo lo que quieras – me dijo arrojándome la comida la cual termino esparcida en el suelo.

- Más te vale que te dejes de esas rabietas estúpidas si no quieres que alguien más aparte de ti sufra las consecuencias y será mejor que no me hagas enfadar, puedo ser muy bueno si te portas bien – le dije tomándola por la cintura para después arrojarla de nuevo a la cama donde se quedó tendida temblando y llorando.

Después de esa discusión Bella término aceptando mi presencia y acatando mis indicaciones, hace ya más de un año que la tome para mí y aun no me aburría de ella, nos cambiamos de ciudad y nos refugiamos en una pequeña cabaña en las profundidades de los bosques donde no hay comunicación humana. Me encantaba seguir probando a Bella, durante este tiempo había aprendido a refrenarme al momento de beber de ella y llegar al éxtasis cuando ella gemía por lo alto mientras la penetraba sin compasión para después terminar rendida en la cama prácticamente inconsciente; supongo que se acostumbró a tener que estar lista para mí en todo momento así como a tener muchas marcas de hematomas por todo su cuerpo, aunque con el paso del tiempo dejaron de ser tan frecuentes y tan marcadas; también me quedaba recostado a su lado dejando que el calor de su cuerpo me irradiara mientras ella estaba desnuda a mi lado en la cama, comenzaba a sentir fascinación por verla dormir así que decidí que era tiempo de comenzar a alejarme de ella y emprendía expediciones de caza cada vez más prolongadas de hasta casi una semana dejándola en medio de la nada y encerrada.

Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto sobre las sensaciones y la ansiedad que habitaba en mi cada que me alejaba de ella, cuando un olor capto mi atención, por lo que pude identificar se trataba de alguien de los míos aunque no lo conocía, me llene de ansiedad al descubrir que el aroma se dirigía a la cabaña en la que tenía a Bella, comencé a correr como nunca llegando en cuestión de nada con Bella, quedándome paralizado al verla tirada en el suelo, viva aun pero con un hombre a su lado.

- Mira que tenemos aquí, así que vienes a hacernos compañía? Temo decirte que no pienso compartirla con nadie – me dijo el maldito mirándome desafiante.

- Ella es mía, así que lárgate antes de que acabe contigo – le dije mientras apretaba mis puños y me alistaba para atacarlo.

- He visto que te has divertido bastante con ella, pero ahora es mi turno – me dijo sonriéndome con diversión y burla. Un gruñido salió de mi pecho y mostrando mis dientes me lance al ataque, aventándolo lejos de la cabaña.

- Te dije que te largaras, pero no me has hecho caso y ahora vas a morir – le dije volviendo a arremeter contra él.

- Edward se quiere convertir en todo un héroe o es el ser más egoísta de la faz de la tierra – me dijo con sarna.

- Como demonios sabes mi nombre? – le pregunte furioso.

- Tu dulce mascotita no dejaba de llamarte a gritos, por eso es que la tuve que callar – por cierto mi nombre es James – me dijo inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo. Después de eso nos enfrascamos en idas y vueltas de fintas y ataques constantes donde los dos nos agredíamos mutuamente, solo escuchándose el rezumbar de los golpes en el eco de los árboles y los profundos gruñidos que salían de nuestros pechos; en el momento en el que James dio un paso en falso yo aproveche para saltarle al cuello logrando arrancarle cabeza de un solo tajo, comencé a desmembrarlo para terminar incendiándolo. Como puede me acerque hasta la cabaña porque James logro morderme en un par de ocasiones depositando una buena cantidad de veneno en mi lo cual me escocía y me era molesto, yo siempre me encargue de nunca dejar rastros de veneno en el organismo de Bella para evitar su transformación.

- Oh Edward estas bien – me dijo Bella apenas entre en la habitación en la que estaba y colisiono contra pecho sollozando inconteniblemente, mis manos la apresaron contra mi apreciando su gesto, pero yo no quería sentir esto, comprendí que era el momento de dejarla, de seguir mi camino y olvidarme de Isabella Swan.

- Estoy bien, pero es hora de que nuestros caminos de separen, te dejo en libertad – le dije separándola de mí.

- Pero… porque – me dijo sollozando – es que ya te aburriste de mí? – me pregunto con dolor?

- Solo déjalo así, toma tus cosas y te acercare a el poblado más cercano – le dije dando la vuelta para salir de ahí, me dolía el pecho al saber que ya no la vería, caí en cuanta de que se volvió parte importante para mí y quería ser egoísta y convertirla en mi compañera para toda la eternidad.

- No me dejes Edward, hare lo que me pidas pero no me dejes – me suplico llorando cayendo rendida en el suelo.

- Es lo mejor y la decisión ya está tomada, me he cansado de ti – le dije tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Entonces mátame, acaba de una buena vez con mi miserable vida, no la quiero mátame! – me exigió golpeando el suelo cual niña pequeña.

- Alista tus cosas - le dije antes de salir de ahí.

- Eres un maldito, te odio y en cuanto me dejes yo misma me encargaré de acabar con mi vida - me dijo soltando una carcajada llena de maldad – no será muy difícil todo el tiempo la gente muere – volví rápidamente la tome por la cintura arrogándonos a la cama que cedió ante el impacto, ella solo jadeo sorprendida y cuando fue consiente de tener mi cuerpo sobre el suyo ataco mis labios sin compasión, descendió su mano hasta mi pantalón apretando mi más que duro miembro bajando la cremallera y la tome en ese instante - hazlo hazme tuya, tómame - me dijo ahogando un grito, mezcla del placer y dolor al clavar mis dientes en su cuello depositando la cantidad de veneno necesario para transformarla, porque ella era, es y será mía, solo mía para toda la eternidad.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola Buenas noches o dias a todos, me paso por acá para celebrar lo que en mi pais es el día de muertos con una historia un poco diferente que espero y haya sido de su agrado es mi primera vez con un Darkward, así que déjenme saber que tal lo hice.**

**Sin mas por el momento yo me despido, asegurandoles actualizar lo mas pronto posible "Seras mia" y con un regalito en "Ramito de Violetas". Una vez terminado el comercial jajajaja ahora si me despido.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
